Cullen Manor
by MewMew Kirara
Summary: While out, Alucard finds a vampire who's 500-years-old just like him. She tells him about her husband & their home. He also starts to remeber things he never known. And a new vampire on the team who has a little thing for the No Life King. Alucardxoc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter.1

He was walking down the street when he heard it. A cough like death. He smiled. Turning, he began to walk toward the sound until he saw a woman sitting against the wall. She seemed to be very weak, but not anywhere near death.

He stood back. She hadn't seen him. It was night and no one was out. It was only him and the moon, looking for victims in the night. She put her hand up to her face and coughed again. She looked at her hand as she did it as though it was this foreign thing: to cough.

He moved forward towards her. He had enough of watching. When he did, she stood up quickly, & pushed him against the wall. Moving her hand up to his throat and bringing him up past her level. He gagged a bit and then after moment, began laughing. Her expression of anger stopped and she looked confused.

He didn't put up a fight. He decided against it. This was too much fun. She was too much fun. She was something special. He just looked down at her. "And who are you?"

She went from confused to angry again. "That's none of your business, who are you and why are you here!?" She pushed him up farther, confused why he wasn't gagging more, or dying or…something. She looked down at his body and then to him, confused again.

"My name…is Alucard. I won't harm you. I think we are the same. You and I." He smiled. "Nightwalkers." His smile grew. Then he laughed a little.

Her eyes widened and she dropped him. He fell as she walked back to the wall, collapsing on the floor. He brought his hand up to his neck to feel it. She had really been holding him tightly. She was very strong, especially for someone in as weak a state as she was in. He smiled.

"Vampire? You're a vampire," She laughed. Then, glancing to his outfit, "You look it, I suppose. You should be a bit more inconspicuous…Alucard?"

"Yes." He looked to his outfit. "It suits me."

She smiled. "It does, indeed."

"And you. Look at what you wear." He pointed to her. She was wearing all black with a black coat nearly like his only it stopped at her knees. She had long black hair and nearly black eyes. "I blend in with what I am." She coughed. "That's all."

"I see."

"What are you doing out? Searching for blood?" She peered at him. "Not mine, I hope."

"Perhaps. Certainly not, now." He watched her as she brought her coat around herself, shivering. As she did this, he looked up at the moon, & the wind blowing the air around above him. He looked to his coat, and took it off, draping it over her. She looked up, surprised.

"You, don't have to do that!" She shook her head.

"It's' fine. You seem sick." She looked down. "Why are you out?"

"I…need blood, also. I haven't had any for days…countless days. But I can't seem to…get up the courage. I don't know why. It's like I've lost the taste for it suddenly after all these years. Funny, isn't it?"

He looked confused. "No. I don't understand."

She laughed. "Well. I guess when you've been around as long as I have; you eventually loose your taste at some point. It's a phase. I'll get over it. And I need to. So I went out searching tonight. But I'm so damn weak I can't even find someone and kill them. And I'm so use to killing people that deserve it and I can't find one so I'm just getting weaker looking for one." She looked down.

"Around as long as you have?" He laughed. "How long is that? Fifty years you've been a vampire? One hundred, maybe?"

She looked up and smiled. "No. I'm over five hundred years old." Then she coughed. After a few moments she coughed up blood. She gasped. "Dammit! That's counterproductive!"

He just looked at her, shocked. "You're…that's impossible."

"That's what they say. But I'm a vampire. You don't die if you don't die. How old are you? Fifty, maybe a hundred? I won't cut you down like you did me. You can tell me your age."

"When were you born?" He got down on the ground to look at her.

"When?" She closed her eyes. "It's been so long. How could I remember such a thing?" She looked at him. His eyes were so fixed. "Okay. Um…It was the Fifteenth Century. His eyes widened. "In the late 1460's 70's." She nodded. "Somewhere like that. Why? When were you born, kid?"

He shook his head, moving away. "Around…there. I just have to think." He closed his head. "You're. The first person I've met. You're the same age as me."

"Wait." She stood. "You're over 500 years old." She took his coat off her and held it to him. "You're the same age as me. Not a twenty-year-old vampire who just turned nightwalker and doesn't know what the hell he's doing?"

They both looked at each other.

"As are you?" He tilted his head.

They both continued to look at each other. "You're not lying?" She said, narrowing her eyes.

"No." He said, narrowing his. "I could take you to my home to show you."

"That doesn't sound like a line I've heard before. I'll opt out of that one."

"It's an academy. A business if you will. The Hellsing Organization."

"Hellsing?" She stood back. "I've heard of that." Her face looked a little pale for a moment and then she fell back against the wall. "I just… need to sit."

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"I have a request."

"Yes?"

"Could you help me find someone? Anyone who isn't a good person…to drink their blood."

"I see. Well then, I've found someone."

She looked up. "W-who?"

He took a knife out and cut his forearm arm open a bit with it. She took in a breath. "No!"

"This will be enough to tide you over. You can come with me, I'll get you blood, & then you can go out hunting tomorrow night. You can get back to full-strength."

She looked at his arm, the blood pooling. "I didn't…want to…" She kept looking at it. He smiled. "Drink from anyone that…not from you…" Her eyelids fell a little. "I…" She moved forward and drank it.

"Just for now. Then later, you can hunt again."

She finished & then licked up the excess blood carefully and sat up. He wasn't expecting that, which surprised him. He brought his coat back down. She smiled and licked her lips.

"Thank you, Alucard."

"May I ask? What is your name?"

"Angelita." Her face was beginning to look more alive and she had stopped coughing. She stood, giving him his coat. "And thank you for your coat, Alucard."

"You're welcome, Angelita." He bowed, slightly.

She looked down a little. "So, where is this Hellsing Estate? I think I will see it after all, if you'll still have me."

He smiled. "I think I will."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter.2

She woke up in a bed. A real bed. She smiled. That was a surprise. Sitting up, she looked around the room. It was beautiful. Her blankets were crimson red and her pillows were white. Everything in the room was in shades of grey and black except the chairs in the corner which were blue. She stood and walked to them, sitting down. She assumed someone would probably come in. And they did; A man.

"My name is Walter C. Dollneaz. How are you?"

"Fine, it's nice meet you. Oh, my name is-"

"Angelita." He bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Walter?" She heard a voice from behind him. Trying to look, she saw him turn.

"Ah, Alucard. She is awake now if you would like to see her."

"I would." Walter stepped aside and Alucard walked into the room. The door shut. Alucard walked over and sat on the bed, looking at her.

"You can sit in the chair, you know. It's what they're here for."

"No thank you." He looked at her, finally. "I think it's time you told me who you were."

"And you, who are you? Who is he?"

"He is the butler to my master. I am Alucard, as I stated last night."

She looked down. "My name is Angelita, then." She sighed. "I guess I have quite a story to tell." Smiling she turned back to him. "Do you really want to hear it?"

"Very much."

"I was a maidservant at the castle I worked at. The man who owned it was the Lord. But he was never there. They said he owned many Castles. Back when it was normal to own castles like that." She laughed. "He barely came to this home of his. Just when he wanted to get away from…whatever it was that he wanted to get away from. So, he had barely hired anybody." She stood and walked over to a mirror on the wall, seeing nothing. "I fell in love with him, you know. Watching him alone, sitting there at the table, & riding in on his horse alone. It was so sad. I wanted to keep him safe and happy." She glanced back to Alucard. "Silly me."

"Yes." He turned away from her.

She laughed. "But then he got sick like I was the other night. He wouldn't let any of the servants in. Refused to unlock the door. But I finally wouldn't have anything to do with it. I said that he had to get help. So, I picked the lock. I went in. And," She looked kind of sick, "He had this terrible look about him. He came at me." She smiled. "And that was it. I was a nightwalker forever." She sat back down. "He felt horrible, but I saved his life, you know. He didn't want to leave. He said he had just lost his taste for it as well as I had the other night. I guess…I guess I had just thought of him and…" She looked down. "People always search for eternal life." She laughed. "Eternal life. There is no such thing in this world."

"You're right." He laughed. "There isn't. And there never will be."

"I would have rather had five happy days with that man than the hundreds of year…that I have had alone." Her eyes got a little soft. "But these people want 'eternal life' and they give up what is right before their own eyes." She smiled. "Idiots."

He looked down.

"He married me." She brought her hand up to her face. "Out of pity & out of obligation. But I never saw him. He left me there in that house. In that castle… alone. I became known as 'the woman who was left alone to Cullen Manor'. That place was a crypt to me." She closed her eyes. "But I stayed there. Until finally about fifty years ago, I left him and came here to the city. But then…a few days ago…he died."

Alucard looked up at her.

"And I just lost my taste for blood." She started crying a little and then brought her hand up to her eyes, feeling the liquid. She looked a little embarrassed. "I just couldn't…"

He glanced to the floor. "It's okay. I understand what you mean."

"Thank you. For listening to my story. I haven't told it to anyone, really."

"What was your name?"

"My name?"

"Yes."

"Angelita Celosia"

"Do you want to have any food?"

"Yes, please." She smiled.

"Follow me." He stood and put his hand out to her. She took it.

----

Seras was walking around upstairs, awkwardly, waiting for this woman to walk up. She wasn't sure what to say, what to do. She wanted to make a good impression. A vampire almost as old as Alucard? Impression was of utmost importance. Then she saw her.

The woman walked up, her hand on top of Alucard's. She was wearing a darker blue dress that was crushed Velvet, it was beautiful. Seras gritted her teeth. "I wasn't given something like that. Who does she think she is?" Seras started walking towards them, but tripped and fell on her face.

The woman turned to look at who had done this. She saw a young thing with blonde hair and a mini skirt. "Who is that?"

"Seras. She's my draculina in training." Alucard smiled.

Seras stood up, quickly, brushing herself off. "Dammit." She spoke under her breath. She had done exactly what she had hoped to not do. But then the woman was standing almost above her, her hand still cupped above Alucard's. Humph. Alucard never did that for her.

"Hello." The woman spoke. Her voice was low and beautiful. "Your name is Seras; it is lovely to meet you. I am Angelita."

"Hi." She stood. "It's nice to meet you, too." She put her hand out to shake the woman's.

Angelita looked to Alucard and then to Seras. Then, she put her hand out and shook Seas's hand. Even though she had lived in the city for fifty years, she had lived at Cullen for most of her life. She was far more use to that lifestyle. She smiled.

They all walked into the dining room. Integra was there, eating. They stood. "Sir Integra Hellsing, this is Lady Angelita Celosia."

Elizabeth bowed slightly to her. "It is nice to meet you, finally. I have heard of you and this place before. I appreciate highly what you do."

"Thank you. Lovely dress."

"Thank you, Alucard picked it out for my visit with you. Then, we are going hunting." She smiled, a bit of teeth showing. Alucard noticed and smiled too. Integra rolled her eyes a little.

"Sounds lovely. Thank you very much for dressing up to come to my table. Alucard, as you can see does not practice what he preaches." She gestured to him. He raised an eyebrow. "Or perhaps he just wanted to see you in a pretty dress?" She smiled, happy with herself. "Alright. You two go have fun. But make sure to stay away from innocents."

"It hurts me that you would think you would need to say such a thing." Alucard bowed and began walking out. "Well? Are you ready?"

The woman smiled. "I am.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter.3

Angelita looked out over the horizon. She couldn't put her finger on it. There was just something here. She smiled. "Alucard." Looking back, she saw him standing behind her, glancing around his surroundings.

"Mmm?"

"Do you see anything over here? I can't, but I know there must be."

He turned around. Narrowing his eyes, he stepped forward. "Over there."

They both jumped off the building they were on and landed on the ground. Slowly, they stood, walking toward the trees. "How long has it been?"

"A week." They walked steadily and talked without emotion.

"Will you be alright?"

"How dare you ask me that?"

"Okay."

She started running toward the trees. He watched her for a moment, & then followed. She disappeared into the trees. He had to quicken his pace. She was definitely more into this than he was, but she was definitely more blood thirsty than he was at this point. He stopped and looked back to the buildings they had just been on. There came a sound. He looked down over his glasses, taking out his gun. Then, he heard something from the trees again. Glancing back to them, he started walking to make sure everything was okay. He didn't know why. Of course she could take care of herself. But, she hadn't hunted for a week. But there was something coming from those buildings. When he looked back everything was normal again. He looked up. "Nggh…" He turned and ran to the trees.

When he got there he found her with a man. She had him pinned up against a tree. There was a woman on the ground holding her neck and gasping for breath. Her skirt had been torn off along with most of her shirt. She was very exposed and crying. Angelita had sunk her teeth very deep twice into the man's neck and seemed to have hit him a few times as well.

Alucard walked to the girl and took his jacket off, setting it over her. "It will be okay. Don't worry. She saved you."

She cried some, and then tried to stop. "I…I know. I just…" There came sounds of Elizabeth's hunger and the man's defeat. He was still whimpering and his hands moved against the tree every few moments. Elizabeth wasn't letting this man get away with a quick death. She closed her eyes. "I just can't stand the noise!"

Alucard leaned in and picked the girl up, walking her away from the scene. She gasped a little when he did, but then her fear went down as his cries of agony disappeared into the distance. The girl brought her arm around Alucard's neck to hold him. He looked down, surprised. "You're…vampires, then. Aren't you?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She shook for a moment. "Well. T-thank you."

He was expecting her to push herself away from him and run screaming. This was someone who was supposed to automatically sink their teeth in her for no good reason at all, right? And yet, she put her arm around his neck? He looked up.

It felt so strange. A human doing this. He wondered about Elizabeth right now with that man up against a tree. He smiled, teeth showing. The girl took in a breath. He looked down at her. "I'm sorry," she said, quickly, "I was just…I was looking at you &…I." She shook her head. "I guess I should have suspected. I'm so stupid. Can you…can you let me down? I won't run or hit you & anything stupid. Really?"

He laughed. "Okay." They stopped and he let her down. She looked at him for a few moments.

Then, she hugged him. His arms were out in an awkward stance. He wasn't sure what to do. So, he didn't do anything. "Thank you, again. That man would have raped me if it wasn't for you two. And I would have had to sit there and listened and watched that if you wouldn't have been there." She looked up. "I guess I really don't know anything about vampires, I mean," she smiled, "I didn't even realize they could be as handsome as you." His coat was still draped around her.

He smiled. Alucard was Alucard.

Angelita was finished and had started walking in the direction that she heard Alucard and the girl go in. She wiped the blood of the man off of her face and licked from her hand. Stopping, she closed her eyes, then opened them, taking in a deep breathe. She finally felt awake.

She smiled, walking towards where she knew they would be. Looking at the ground, she thought of everything she could do here at Hellsing. Everything she could do…with Alucard by her side. She smiled, again. Then, she looked up.

That girl. That girl was right next to him, leaning in and kissing him! And what was worse, he had his hand around her waist and was kissing back!

She breathed in as far as she could, angry at this entire situation. Growling, she ran up to the girl and pushed her to the floor, jumping on her.

"No!" The girl cowered beneath Angelita.

Angelita's rage over fell her. She wanted to be with Alucard. She had found a man who was like her, no one else could take that away from her, not some young thing that she had happened to save, what he was thinking!

She fell into her and collapsed her teeth on her throat. The girl screamed. Elizabeth didn't take too much blood, enough to kill the girl.

Alucard tried to pry her off of her, but it didn't work. Elizabeth was strong.

Finally, she was finished. She stood up and glanced down at the girl, her blood still dripping down her mouth.

"What the hell was that?" Alucard looked to the girl. "She was innocent; you just saved her!" He pointed to her, "What…was that?!"

"No, what was that? You kissed her! She didn't just kiss you but you kissed her!"

"And that means you kill her! I don't follow that logic."

"I need to hunt anyway, right? I need blood. Isn't that the point of tonight?" They were both in each others' faces. "And why do you suddenly care so much about this girl, anyways! Who cares if she's dead?"

"Um..." They both looked down to the ground. "I…" The girl coughed. "I don't think I'm dead."

Angelita looked to Alucard, shocked.

Alucard smiled, very happy with the entire situation. "It seems our girl was a virgin." He looked to Angelita. "Thanks to you." She looked disgusted. He laughed. "You just created a Draculina." He turned to the girl. "She has just given you the gift of a second life." He gestured to Angelita. "That is why she attacked you. She really thinks of you highly. You should thank her for saving you twice."

The girl turned to her. "I'm…. a vampire?" They both nodded. She looked at her hands, then to the blood coming out of Elizabeth's mouth. Then, slowly, a scream began to slip from her lips and fill the entire forest.

Angelita turned to Alucard. "She seems to do that a lot."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter.4

"Pervert." Angelita was laying face-down on her bed, holding her pillow up to her body. She wasn't looking at him.

"Oh, shut up."

"Both of you shut up." Integra had her arms crossed. "Who did it?"

"Who do you think?" Alucard was looking at the back of Angelita's head.

"With your track record?" Integra quickly glanced to him.

"It was her!" He growled.

"I was trying to kill her. Not make her one of us." She looked back for a moment and then turned back to the wall.

"Well, now we have her what are we going to do with her?"

"Get rid of her!" She curled up into a bit of a ball.

"We can't just do that." Alucard moved away from the wall. "And let her turn into just another mindless vampire running around England killing people at her will? Why can't we train her here?"

Angelita turned around on the bed. "You really do like her! She's like ten compared to you! No, like one! Why do you care!"

"Yes, why do you care, Alucard? This isn't like you." Integra looked at him, suspiciously. "It isn't enough having Seras and Angelita here?"

Angelita was in the background moving dates down to months and days. "Like three months old compared to you!"

"Are you just collecting vampires, Alucard? Are you lonely?" Integra looked almost worried for him.

He smiled. "With you around, Never."

She smiled. "It's okay to want people, you know, Alucard. Especially those who are like you." She moved forward and put her hand on his face. He looked down. "Alright. We'll keep her." She walked out of the room, but stopped at the door. "But only if she gets trained by you and Angelita together." She smiled.

Both of them watched as the door shut.

Angelita turned around to face the wall, again. Alucard looked at her. "I'll never find someone 'my age,' you know." She turned around, eyes wide. "Other than you & why do you care so much, anyway?" Her eyebrows came together, slightly. "Hmm, I see. You have a 'thing' for me." He laughed.

"Shut up. I do not."

"Admit it. I'm like you. You don't want to be a 'pervert' all your life, either."

"Was not! I had my husband. He was my age as well." She looked to him.

"I thought you said you weren't really with him & then you left him. What have you been doing this whole time then, huh? These past fifty years?" She blushed a little. After she didn't answer anything he finally spoke. "Are you saying…that you haven't had sex in fifty years?"

"No…" She looked down to her pillow. "I'm saying I haven't had sex since my wedding day." Then her cheeks turned pink and she brought her hand up to her lips. "I just said that out loud." She dropped her head on her pillow, completely embarrassed. "I was devoted to him. I loved him…" She let out a long breath. "…Even after I left him."

She felt someone sit down on the bed. Her eyes opened wide, even though she couldn't see anything but the pillow. "Even though he was never there and he clearly didn't love you enough to even be with you through the night?"

Her eyes were still wide. A man was on the bed with her. She closed her eyes. "Yes, even with that. When he was there, I cherished it." She turned her head so she was looking at him. "Dinner, sometimes." She smiled. "Just a conversation or two. He'd stay for the weekend. Always in his old room. But I loved him."

Alucard watched this woman close her eyes in remembrance of her dead husband.

When she opened them she looked so sad. He leaned forward & she looked up.

It was then that Seras opened the door. "Master?" She was holding a plate with two glasses of water. "I brought something for you. Integra told me to…" They both looked back at her. She walked back a step. "Master!"

He stood. "Thank you." Walking over, he stood by the door. Seras looked up at him. "I think both of you should take these, though. I'll go and talk with our new tenant." Bowing, he left.

Seras looked at her and smiled, weakly. "Hi."

Angelita nodded.

----------

Alucard opened the door and then shut it. The girl sat at a chair, staring at the back wall. She had a plate of food sitting in front of her, but she wasn't eating it. She shook a little as the door opened. She was so frightened. When she turned around, she saw a young girl standing there. She let out a sigh of relief. After a moment she glanced up at the girl. "Hello." She smiled. "How are you?"

The girl's black hair moved as she walked forward. "I'm doing well. How are you?"

"I'm alright. Just a little nervous I guess. I'm new here."

"I heard." The young girl sat down next to her. "What's your name?"

She looked down at her plate. "Mirabella."

"That's a pretty name." Inside Alucard was thinking. 'I can't believe I'm saying these things just to make her feel better. And what is she going to think when she finds out it's me? Maybe I just won't tell her.'

"Thank you." She smiled. She let out another breath and looked to her plate, taking a bite. "How long have you been here?"

"Um…" He thought rapidly. "About…. how old would he be?"

"Yes?"

"You know when you love a place the time just flies." He laughed. "A year. And it's just like home. I mean, I guess it is home, now."

"So, are you a vampire, too?"

"Yes."

"Hmm." She set her fork down. "It's so strange, isn't it?"

"How so?" He looked at her.

"The whole thing; killing people to live. Taking blood to keep you pumping. It just seems…strange." She took her spoon and drank some of her soup, then looked down at it. It was tomato. She gulped.

He laughed.

----

"So, you're going to be staying with us?" Seras was sitting in the chair, looking at Angelita. "It'll be good to have another woman around." She smiled.

"Thank you for welcoming Me."

"So, you're as old as Alucard?"

Angelita sat up on the bed. "Yes."

"Wow." Seras looked up to the ceiling. "That's really cool."

----

Mirabella looked at the girl. There was something…off…about her.

Alucard looked at Jennifer. Uh-oh. Abort. Abort! "Well. It was nice talking to you, Mirabella." He stood up and started walking out.

"Wait." She turned around in her chair. He stopped, closing his eyes.

"Yes?" He smiled. There is no way she could suspect something. I mean, come on. He didn't say anything. He smiled wider and as in as pretty a way as he possibly could. Then he felt stupid and toned it down for the sake of his pride. It wasn't that important.

She stood. Walking to him, she knelt down a bit and looked into the girl's eyes. "You're not a little girl at all, are you?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." If she found out it was him this early on, what would she think of him? Eh. What did it really matter…But now he really wanted to keep it from her because it bothered him that she had found out so quickly. How had she?

----

"So, how old are you?"

"Oh, nothing impressive next to what you and Alucard are." Seras smiled. "He said you were a Lady. Like of a castle?"

"Yes." Angelita looked down. "Doesn't look like it right now." She was still in the clothing she had on while hunting and her hair was a little messy.

"That sounds just lovely." Seras sat forward. "That would be so amazing to be a Lady of a castle. Hey, sometimes when you're not busy…you can if it's possible…would you mind taking me to your old castle? I would love to see it." She nodded.

Angelita was surprised. This girl was actually serious. She actually cared. She wanted to know about her and her home. And she wanted to go there. When she lived there no one wanted to go and visit her & now she had a visitor. She laughed, quietly.

"Oh, have I said something? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have invited myself." Seras glanced to the floor.

"No, it's not that at all. I would actually love to show you my home. It's still in my name. Anytime you want to, I will give you a personal tour. I keep servants on full-time for if I want to go back."

Seras grinned. "Really? Oh, that's wonderful!"

----

"Who are you?" Mirabella walked around the girl and put her hands on Alucard's shoulders. Really?"

"I don't know what you mean." He shrugged.

"Do they send you into everyone's room to get information from them because you're such a cute little girl or something?" She leaned forward so she was looking at him while still standing behind him.

"Fine!" He said. "I'll tell you." He closed his eyes. "I'm really…Integra Hellsing." Opening his eyes, he let out a breath. "I can change forms."

"Really?" She walked around him and looked into his eyes. "You're Integra Hellsing."

"Yes."

"It's nice to meet you, Integra."

"It's nice to meet you, too."

Alucard's eyes opened a bit wider. He turned around. Integra stood behind him. "Hello."

"Hello, Alucard." She smiled, a cigar hanging from her mouth. "I see you've met our new vampire…again. Does she know who you are, Alucard?"

Mirabella looked at him. "I knew you weren't a little girl. Well, good job. You got me to calm down and then get angry."

"Your welcome." He bowed.

Integra walked forward and rested her forearm on Alucard's shoulder. He looked up at her, annoyed. "I finally get to meet you." She slowly took her cigar out of her mouth. "You're name is?"

"Mirabella, Ma'am."

"You may call me Integra."

"Thank you."

"Well. You can stay here. Alucard wishes it. He and Angelita will train you along with Seras. If you do not wish to stay here you may leave at any time." She smiled. "So, if you wish to: welcome aboard." She looked down to Alucard. "I'll leave you to it, then."

As the door closed, he looked to Jennifer.

She looked to the wall. "Can I see you for what I know you to be? Not this girl form. Unless this is what you really are."

"Yes." She turned around. He was leaning against the wall. "I just wanted to make you feel more comfortable.

"I guess it did in a way." She laughed. "It made me not quite as afraid of you."

He looked down to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter.5

Seras sat at the table, waiting for Angelita, Mirabella and Alucard to walk up and have dinner with her. She was nervous. She kept fixing her utensils, making them perfectly aliened against the edge of the table. "Kay." She looked up to the windows. "Right."

Someone walked in. It was Mirabella. Elizabeth followed her. "We won't be dining here tonight. We'll be going to Angelita's home. Seras, I believe you wanted to see it?"

"Yes!" She stood, hitting the table with her lap. "Um." She turned to look at Angelita. "Thank you."

"Of course. I haven't been back there in a long time. I really should visit." She smiled.

----

As the car pulled up, Angelita refused to look at her old home. She did, however, see the looks on Mirabella and Seras' faces when they saw it. Smiling, she looked to the floor, putting her hand on the seat. It really was a beautiful place.

Alucard was in a different car, and on the way. He wanted to see the house as well, but would be late.

"Angelita! Why aren't you looking, this place is amazing!"

"I've seen it." She closed her eyes. "But if I have to show it to you I suppose I'll have to see it again." She stepped out as Walter opened the door for her. As she looked up her eyes widened. She hadn't seen her castle for so long; it was like it had gotten even grander, especially after living in the city for so long. She turned her gaze to the ground. Her husband's face came to mind.

"Are you alright?" Seras put her hand on her shoulder. "If this is too much we really don't have to go in. Just seeing the place is enough for me. It is so beautiful."

"No." She smiled and glanced to her. "It's okay." They started walking up to the castle.

Angelita's butler, Jonathan, greeted them.

"It's nice to see you back here, Madam."

"It's nice to see you, Jonathan." She put her hand on his and smiled. "I have some guests whom I'll be showing around. Please make them feel comfortable if they need anything."

"We'll be having one more coming a bit later. He looks a little different so don't be alarmed. Please welcome him as well."

----

Alucard walked up to the castle, and then stopped. As he looked at it, he seemed to remember something. "Hmm."

----

"And this is the dining room, where we will be eating dinner." Angelita gestured to the place settings which were ready for everyone.

"Thank you." Seras and Mirabella sat down.

"Of course." Elizabeth followed.

"I love this place. It's gorgeous! It must have been amazing to live here!"

Mirabella looked around as Seras looked at the silverware. "Wow, we don't even have stuff like this at Hellsing!"

"It was my wedding silverware." Angelita picked up her knife. "I have it cleaned every week. I want to keep it safe, you know."

Seras picked up a fork and looked at it. "It has an emblem on it E.S.C."

"Edward Samuel Cullen" Elizabeth looked over. "My husband."

"Oh." She set it down.

Alucard looked at the fork as it was carefully placed on the table by Seras. "Angelita Cullen. I finally know your entire name."

Mirabella looked to him and smiled. "Hello."

Angelita looked down and Alucard walked to the other side of the table and sat in the chair next to her. She was sitting at the head of the table. "Well? I hope I haven't kept everyone waiting for too long?"

"No, no. Not at all." Mirabella smiled.

The food was served.

Mirabella looked around at everyone and how they were eating. It was like they had a specific way of eating that she didn't have. Like they were different from human beings or something. Then she gulped. She was like them now, wasn't she? She watched them some more, then tried to mimic them.

"Is everything alright, Mirabella?" Seras put her hand on her shoulder.

"Eep!" She jumped. Then she looked to her. "Yes. Yes it is."

When dinner was finished everyone was taken to their rooms.

Seras was undressing when she heard something. She turned around and nearly screamed. Alucard put his hand over her mouth. She smacked him. He walked back a bit and smiled.

"You could have just said something at the door." She put her shirt back on.

"I knew her."

"What?"

"Angelita Cullen I knew her, & this castle. I knew her. I don't know if she remembers that, though."

"Why didn't you say so!"

"What's done is done." He sat down in a chair.

"No! That's not true! Go in there and say something!" She walked over to him. "If you knew her, why not say something. There's no purpose in it. If you told me, then you must want to tell her. It's not like you to tell me something like this, Master. So, you must want to tell her."

He glanced to her. "Yes." Standing, he left the room.

She smiled and walked to the door to watch him walk to her room. But at the last second he walked into his own room. She frowned.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter.6

Angelita was sitting in a chair at her vanity, though she wasn't looking in the mirror. She was holding a brush, her hand clasping the handle. Her mind was lost in her thoughts…somewhere. She wasn't sure. She couldn't hold onto anything. Memories from every century clouded her thoughts. There were so many of them.

Her eyes shut tight, tears falling from the corners. She was so angry. Why had she gone into that alley! Why had all of this happened! She should have just stayed home, she shouldn't have ever left her husband, she should have just left things the way they were.

She threw her brush at her mirror, breaking it.

Her hand went up to her mouth, catching her breath. She put her other hand on top of the vanity, but when she did, a piece of glass fell on it. She screamed.

Alucard heard a noise and turned, moving through the walls to her room. When he did, he saw her holding a shard of glass that was in the back of her hand.

A look of question came over his face. What have she done?

"I didn't do it! I'm trying to take it out!" She held it tighter and pulled it free.

It was then that he noticed the broken mirror and then brush on the vanity. He walked up to her. "Are you alright."

"I'll be fine." The wound healed. She looked at her hand, opening it then closing it. "Why are you here."

"I heard something."

"I'm fine."

"I can see that, now." He started to walk back.

"Wait." She put her hand out. There was still some blood on it. "Wait. Please don't go. I'm sorry. Thank you for checking on me."

He was still facing away from her. He wanted to tell her, he thought. But he wasn't sure. So, "I knew you."

She narrowed her eyes. "What?"

He turned his head. "I knew you. Before when you were a Lady all those years ago. I came to your house once. I met you; we knew each other briefly. I didn't remember until I came here. But I knew you."

She turned and stood to look out of the window. "I thought…I thought you…." She closed her eyes. "But…why are you telling me this? You could have just kept this to yourself. Why tell me this?"

She looked back to him but when she did he was right behind her. She gasped.

He put his hand out to her shoulder. "I thought you should know."

"You're acting strange."

He turned around. "I am." He walked to the door. "I should go."

"No." She put her hand up to her forehead. "I'm sorry, again. I'm sorry. Please don't go. I haven't been alone in this place for fifty years. Please don't go." She walked quickly over to him and grabbed his cuff. "Please. Please, stay."

He wasn't looking at her. "Fine."

He sat down in a chair. She couldn't find one so she stood. Finally, she just sat down on the bed. Then, she got embarrassed and stood.

"You can sit down on the bed, Angelita. I won't bite."

"Funny." Then she thought about something. "You know, I think that's the first time you've said my name." He glanced to the window. "Why do you always look so sad?"  
He stood. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't go!" She put her hands up. "Stay." He sat down. She let out a breath.

"Love."

She looked at him. "What?"

"I loved someone once. Someone I could never have."

"Is that why your eyes seem so sad sometimes?"

He was silent.

She got up from the bed and walked to the side of his chair. He looked up at her. She knelt down on one knee and held him. His eyes got a little wide at first & then he closed them.

She looked up at him, sitting back. "I'm sorry." It was then that he realized she had been crying a little.

"Why…why are you crying?" He brought his hand up and brushed the tears away from under her right eye.

"I know what it's like to love someone who will never love you back." She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." She looked down.

He smiled. "It's alright. Believe me, I've gotten use to it all by now."

"But you shouldn't have to." She wiped the tears from her left eye. "Neither of us should. You still haven't gotten over her. You still hold her love in your eyes." She brought her hand up to his face. "You still love her, Alucard. Don't you."

He looked away. Picking her up, he lay her on the bed. "You should go to sleep, now."

"Please don't go!" She sat up. "I don't want to be alone! Please stay with me."

He turned around. "With you."

She moved over and brought the blanket up, slipping underneath it. "Please, stay with me." He stepped backward. "Don't tell me you're nervous?"

"No. I'm just surprised."

"Don't leave me alone. Please. I hate this place at night." She pulled the covers up to her chin. "Please."

He let out a breath. Walking up to her, he took off his coat. "Fine." Taking off his shoes, he began to get underneath the covers. She smiled & then stopped as he looked to her. "What." He looked at her.

"Nothing." She had never pictured Alucard taking off his shoes before. It was like he was just indefinitely dressed in that outfit. She thought maybe he would just sleep in the entire thing; shoes and all.

He laid his head back on the pillow. They both breathed out.

"Well. Goodnight!" She closed her eyes.

He looked around him. Her lamp was still on next to her. "Do you normally sleep with your lamp on?"

"Um…Yes!" She still had her eyes closed. "But if it bothers you I'll turn it off." She sat up and clicked it off. "Goodnight!"

"And what about the light for the entire room?"

"You could have mentioned that first."

He stood and walked to the front of the room, turning it off.

"Goodnight!" She closed her eyes.

He turned off his lamp and they went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter.7

Mirabella woke up early in the morning and walked out to the terrace that was connected to her room. She smiled as the sun rose. This was one of the most beautiful estates she had ever seen. How could a woman want to leave a place so much? She looked back to the door that led to her bedroom. Sighing, she turned back to the sun.

She rested her forearms and chin on the stone edge and closed her eyes, letting the warm breeze move past her face. Then she heard something.

"Mirabella!" Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She looked. "Mirabella!" It was Seras. She was on a balcony one story above her, waving. "Hey!" She smiled. "Good morning!"

Mirabella turned around and smiled, waving. She shook her head a little. She really liked Seras. She was very nice and didn't take herself too seriously; something that she found wasn't too prevalent in this world of vampires and ghoul hunters. She sighed and turned around.

What would happen, now? They were here, in this beautiful place. There was a gorgeous rose garden below her, and a hedge labyrinth to the right. She could do anything she wanted, it seemed. "Hey, Seras!" She turned around. She was gone. "Seras? Are you there?"

After a few moments Seras' head popped up from behind the stone terrace wall. "Yeah!?"

"Do you want to go on a walk?"

"These are beautiful roses." Mirabella walked up and went to pick one.

"Wait!" Seras put her hand out, but it was too late.

"Aaah!" Mirabella brought her hand back; there were bits of blood stained around it. "That was…dumb of me."

"Thorns usually come with roses." Seras had her hand up to her mouth. "Here." She looked around. "Sometimes a gardener might leave out a tool if they were working this early in the morning. She ran around. Mirabella smiled. "Here!" She found a pair of scissors. Carefully, she snipped off two roses. "There you go. Hold it carefully." But Jennifer was looking at her hand. "What's wrong?"

"My hand…" Mirabella set the rose down. "Uh…thank you, but…my hand."

"It healed, I know. We do that." She smiled. "Didn't Alucard teach you anything, yet?"

"No." She looked a little embarrassed. "He hasn't really talked to me much."

"Oh. Well, I'll show you around, then. No one can heal quite like Alucard can, but if I do something like this," she picked up the rose and scratched all the way up her arm with it. Mirabella gasped. "Just watch." It healed right after. "I'll be fine. I just have to wait a few moments. You're the same, as you learned."

"Wow."

"You don't have to go around scratching yourself to prove it like I did." She smiled. "But, I was just showing you."

"Thanks."

"Well, do you have any questions?"

"Do I have to go around…eating people? I don't think I could do that."

"Eating people?" She laughed nervously. "Well, we don't eat people. We do take blood. And hopefully from bad people. If you don't feel comfortable with it you can drink medical blood like I did in the beginning. It'll be fine. Don't let Alucard bug you, either, okay?"

"Alucard?"

"He'll want you to go out and hunt with him right away, take lives, slit throats. You don't have to do that. Really."

"Oh."

----

"I want to go hunting with you." Alucard looked up from his glass of wine. "Tonight. I want to go hunting. With you."

"Are you sure about that?" He smiled. "You're very young. And new, I don't know how you could possibly keep up."

"I could. Give me a chance. I just might impress you."

"How do you even know I'm going hunting tonight?" He looked back to his glass.

"I…I just assumed." She glanced to the ground.

"Hmm." He thought for a moment. "I wasn't going to."

Dammit. She closed her eyes. "Well, you could now. I want to learn. And I want to learn from the best. Please teach me, Master."

He looked up. "Fine."

----

"Why is she here?"

Angelita began walking up to meet Mirabella and Alucard. "She is hunting with us."

"I figured that, but I wanted it to be just… I mean. I thought it would be better if it was just you teaching me. No one else."

He took a breath. "Angelita."

"She wants it to be a date, doesn't she?"

"No!" Mirabella stomped her foot, then was embarrassed that she did.

"I can take a hint." She turned around. "Have fun learning."

He looked annoyed. He hated dealing with girls. He wanted to just teach her and get it over with. Why did it have to be so complicated?

"Okay. Let's go."

"Mirabella!" Seras ran up behind her. "Master! Where are you two going?"

Mirabella looked to the ground, sad. She would rather Seras come, though. "Please come with us" She looked up. "We're going hunting.

"Hunting?" Seras looked at her. The conversation from earlier came to mind. Mirabella got a little embarrassed. She hoped that Seras wouldn't give away the fact that she really wanted to drink medical blood and not sink her teeth into human flesh. Oh, no. This night was not going to be fun.

"Okay." She smiled. "Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter.8

Mirabella brought her hand up to her mouth as Seras and Alucard ran forward toward someone. She gasped as they jumped on them. "No!" She lunged her arm out. "No!"

Seras turned back. "Mirabella…" The man's eyes were wide in fear. "You saw the whole thing. He just attacked that man with a knife." Her hands were holding his neck and he was almost loosing consciousness.

"Seras. Don't let him faint." Alucard watched him, smiling. "I want him to be awake."

He shook a little.

"Yeah, but! But, you just… jumped on him like that!"

"How else are we going to get him?" She shrugged a little in question. The man looked from Alucard, to Seras to Mirabella. He knew he was going to die, but he kind of understood that this Mirabella woman might be someone who could save him, so he looked to her with a sad face. She stared back at him, scared. She didn't know what to do.

"We just…kill him?"

"No, you kill him." Alucard walked to her and slowly pushed her to him. "Bite down on his neck until you feel blood. Then, drink."

She looked at his skin. "Umm…." Then man quivered and made some noises that made her wretch a little. "But…he's still alive."

"Yes."

"Can't we kill him, first?"

"No."

"You will be killing him by doing it." Seras nodded. The man gulped.

Alucard got annoyed and grabbed the man's head, sinking his teeth into his skin. The man's legs moved around a little for a moment until nothing happened at all.

Mirabella's hand dropped. Damn. She really wanted to look tough in front of him, too.

When he let go, blood was dripping from the side of his mouth. "Don't let them stand there. It's not very nice to let…most of them…" he smiled, "be in fear for that long." He walked by her. "Unless they're truly your enemy, just get it over with."

She looked determined. "Okay. Just do it." She closed her eyes.

Seras walked up to her. "Nice." She shook her head a little.  
"I'm trying!"

"You just aren't that type, Mirabella. And that's okay!" She ruffled her hair a little. "Neither am I, really. You just have to work up to being able to do it. Don't feel like you have to be in his realm, okay? You don't have to do that to impress him." She walked after Alucard.

"Hmm." She looked back to the man, lying dead in the alley. Then, she realized. "Wait!" She turned and ran after them.

----

"There." Alucard pointed to a woman walking alone. "Her."

"But…but she hasn't done anything!"

"Go to her, now."

"She's innocent!"

"Now!"

Mirabella looked at him, into his blood red eyes. She shivered a little. "Oh, okay. What W-what do I do?"

"Do what I told you to do. Kill her."

"O-o-okay." She stood and started to walk, tripped, then, began walking again. As she was walking, she looked back, smiling. When she was half-way there she hid behind a tree, looking at the woman. She narrowed her eyes and began running toward the woman. Right before she got to her the woman turned around and sunk to the ground, tripping her. She gasped. The woman stood.

"Hello." She smiled. "And who are you?"

"Um…" Mirabella didn't know what to do, so she just jumped on the woman. The woman pushed her off of herself, flying Mirabella about twenty feet away.

---

Alucard and Seras laughed. "Looks like you sent her to another vampire."

"I know I did."

"You're so mean."

---

Mirabella stood, very mad. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" The woman's blond hair moved in the night as the wind blew around it. "Some young thing who wanted to take my money? Or my blood?" She ran up to Jennifer with her hands out, and Mirabella blocked her, falling backwards and flipping the girl over and onto the ground. They both stood.

"Some little Draculina?" The woman continued. "A new girl who thought she'd go up against someone like me to make herself feel better?" She pulled out a dagger. "I don't think I like the sound of that."

Alucard stood up a little.

Mirabella stopped, her hands dropping. "What's that for?"

"To kill you, of course. That's usually what these are for."

"We can't be killed by daggers." She laughed.

"No, but we can be killed by stakes to the heart." She ran up to Mirabella, yelling, the dagger pointing toward her heart. Mirabella's eyes widened.

Alucard began running toward them.

Mirabella breathed in and ran toward the woman as well, when they connected, she hooked her hand on the other woman's hand and flipped the dagger around. They stood, both struggling to push the dagger into each other's hearts. Alucard had gotten to them by that time.

The woman looked over. "Alucard?"

He looked disgusted. The woman let her guard down for a moment. Mirabella didn't take the moment to kill her. She waited for her to begin fighting again. When the woman came back, Mirabella flipped the dagger and pushed it into the woman's heart.

Alucard looked at her. "You just killed one of the oldest vampires in our area. Did you know that?"

She gulped. "I'm sorry."

He walked back to Seras.

"It's okay." Seras said when Mirabella got back. She whispered. "Alucard doesn't like her anyway. No one does." She smiled. "Did." Seras walked away.  
Jennifer sat down by a tree. She closed her eyes. "Wasn't that fun?" Mirabella turned around. She couldn't see anyone, though someone had said something. "Vampires killing vampires. It's nice to see you all dying, and you might as well be doing it yourselves, you know? Saves us the dirty work, I suppose." She stood.

"Who's there?"

"It's only me." A man came out from behind a tree.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Father, my child. Though you're not a very good one." She backed up a little. "Oh, now don't be afraid of me, I've just come to kill you, that's all. Just to put you out of your misery."

"Alucard? Alucard!" She started running away.

"Can't fight this battle by yourself, can you!?" He laughed.

She was running through the trees, trying to find them. Why had she stopped? This made no sense! "Aaah!" She ran into the back of someone. "Oww…" She put her palm on her forehead. Looking up, she saw Alucard turn around and look down on her.

"What is it?"

"A man! He came up to me! I was all alone! He was scary!"

"What man?" He looked annoyed. "What did he call-" He looked up.

"Hello there." Anderson stood behind Mirabella, looking at Alucard. "I already made my formal salutation to your girly here. But I thought I'd say hello to you as well."

Seras and Mirabella looked from Alucard to Anderson.

Mirabella closed her eyes, afraid of what would happen next.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter.9

"Iscariot, What the hell are you doing out on a night like this?"

"I might as the same of you, Hellsing dog."

"What do you think I'm doing?" He walked around him so that he and the two girls now trapped Anderson in a circle. "Just having a bit of fun."

"I see. And you think that these two…things…can stop me. You might be able to wound me, but these little girls can't do much."

"You've seen what Mirabella and Seras can do. They can take care of themselves."

"Even so, you shouldn't count on them to save you, Alucard."

"I need no one to save me."

"Just to take care of the dirty work, eh?" He laughed. Just then, Mirabella ran up behind him with the dagger she had killed the other woman with. She brought it around Anderson and stabbed him in the throat. He breathed in, his face showing great pain. Seras looked surprised. "What?" He fell to the floor. Mirabella twisted the knife. He fell forward as she let go of it, causing the knife to push through, farther, to the other side as he hit the ground.

"Let's go." Seras took Mirabella by the arm to lead her away.

"Wait." She stopped. "I want my dagger back."

"Let's just go."

She walked over and pushed Anderson over, taking the dagger out, and slitting his throat.

Alucard knelt over and looked into her eyes. "You don't even know him. Why do you hate him so much?"

"He called you a dog."

He laughed. "Really?"

"No. I just don't really like him for some reason." She stood, cleaning the dagger off with the bottom of her shirt. "Okay, I'm ready." She kicked him and they walked away.

Seras looked back, waiting for him to get up, but he didn't. She shook her head.

-----

Angelita sat in her room, looking out to the night's sky. Taking in a breath, she closed her eyes. "I'm extremely bored."

"Sorry to keep you un-entertained." Alucard walked in through her door.

She turned around. "You could knock you know. You never know what I could look like."

"My dear, that is precisely the point."

"Hmm." She stood and walked out to her terrace. It's quite lovely out. How did Mirabella do?"

"She killed another vampire and won a fight with a person I've had many battles with. She's very strong."

"Good." She closed her eyes. "I'm glad she's so fascinating to you."

"Hmm." He shook his head. "Not fascinating, just interesting."

"Oh right then, I didn't know there was such a big difference."

Just then, someone knocked on the door. "Master!" Seras kept knocking. "Master, can I come in!"

He walked to the door and opened it. "What?"

She smiled and put her hand up. "Goodnight." Turning around, she walked away.

He shut the door. "Goodnight."

Someone knocked on the door right after he shut it. "Alucard! Alucard!" They whistled. "Open the door for a moment."

When he opened the door he saw it was Mirabella. She walked up to him and kissed him. He moved back, gaining the attention of Angelita. She stood up. After a moment she sat back down. It was just because of the fighting and blood. She was just worked up. Still, she was annoyed. After a moment she ran over and knocked Mirabella off of him. "Stop it!" She hit her.

Mirabella hit her back. "Finally! What does it take to make you fight me?!"

Alucard stood as the two fought, ridiculously. "You're always draping yourself all over him!" Mirabella clawed her face. "Why can't you just go!"

"Look at you! You can't leave his side for a moment!" She ripped her hair.

"Oww!"

Alucard sighed. Finally, he put his arms out and stopped both of them by putting his hands on their heads and pushing them away from each other. They struggled, trying to get at each other. "Stop it! I want to kill her!" Mirabella's teeth shown in the light.

"You'd never be able to kill me you teenager!"

"I am not a teenager!"

"Be quiet!" He looked at Mirabella and then to Angelita. "I don't want to hear any more of this. It's very annoying."

Angelita stood and walked back to her chair. "And immature." She fixed her hair. "So, go."

"I think I'll just go and talk with Mirabella."

"What?!?" She stood.

"You stand and sit a lot don't you." Mirabella raised an eyebrow.

"Humph." She crossed her arms and looked away. "Fine. Go and 'talk' with her."

"Okay." Alucard put a hand out and helped Mirabella stand. "I'll return in a little bit."

"Fine."

Mirabella smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter.10

"You should leave here." Mirabella stood, silent. "You should leave as soon as we get back to Hellsing. You're not suited for us."

"What?" She sat down on her bed. "I don't understand." Putting her head in her hands she took in a breath. "I don't know what I could have done!"

"You can stay until we get back to Hellsing, like I said. But then, you're on your own."

"But! I don't know what to do, how to take care of myself!"

"Yes you do. Seras taught you everything you need to know. If you're ever in true need, you can come back for help." He walked to the door. "Goodnight."

Her eyes were wide as the door shut.

----

Seras was waiting outside the door as he looked up.

"I'm glad."

"How did you hear that?"

"I'm glad that she's going. She needs to. We've taught her everything she needs, and now she should go. She may be pleasant on the eyes, and nice on the outside, but thorns definitely come with that rose."

He tilted his head. "What?"

"Nothing." She walked away.

----

"She'll be leaving us when we get back to Hellsing. That's what I wanted to talk to her about."

"Thank God!" She stood.

----

Everyone packed their luggage and got ready to leave the next morning. Mirabella thanked Angelita begrudgingly for letting her see her home. Angelita smiled and thanked her.

The ride home was interesting.

But finally they were there.  
Mirabella, with the help of Seras, considering no one else would help her, least of all Alucard (Picture Alucard helping someone pack) packed for her departure.

"Goodbye." She waved at everyone but Alucard. He hadn't come out. Angelita &Seras waved, happily.

"Goodbye, Mirabella. Don't worry; if you ever get in a jam you can come back & we'll help you out." She smiled.

Angelita snarled. Mirabella turned around and walked away.

"Well, then?" Seras turned to Angelita. "Anyone for supper?"

Angelita smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter.11

Angelita walked back into her room in Hellsing, placing her bag on top of her bed. She closed her eyes. Something about this just didn't seem right. She felt bad. Why did she feel bad? She let out a sigh and sat down next to her belongings. The light was dim in her room. With her hand on her bag, she lay back on her bed. "Stupid Mirabella." She brought her hand up to her forehead. "Why do I care what happens to you?" She thought for a moment. "I don't." She sat up. "I don't." Smiling, she stood and walked to her window. Then her expression faded and she leaned against the window sill. "What if something happens to her? She's so new with this." She looked to her dresser and walked toward it, quickly.

Outside.

She looked around. You could hardly see her. She was wearing an all black outfit that fit against her body, perfectly. She ran away from Hellsing, quickly, looking for the girl that she had attacked only days before. She didn't understand why she was doing this, but she just felt bad for her. She couldn't have it on her conscience if this girl died because they had gotten in a fight.

In town.

She stopped. Looking around she didn't see anything right away, just a few people wandering the streets. It must have been two or three in the morning. After a few sweeps she saw a little night club down a street that some people were slipping into. She decided to try it.

Walking in, she could barely hear, the lights were everywhere as were the people. Angelita wasn't really into this sort of thing, but she knew that vampires liked to hang out at places like these. Mirabella could very well be here. She searched around for a while before seeing a girl in the back corner, slouched over and holding a glass of something. She walked to her and held her up. "Mirabella?"

The girl looked up at her. "What?"

"Mirabella, it's you isn't it?"

Her eyes were glassy. She shook her head a little. "My name is Mirabella, yes. Who are you?"

"Come on with me. We're going to get you back to where you belong."

She stood with her and Angelita helped her out of the door.

The walk home was interesting. Angelita had to keep holding her up. "Who are you?"

"My name is Angelita. I'm your friend."

"Angelita. I know that name." She looked up at her. "But…" She tried to stand up. "You don't like me at all."

She smiled. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I'd like to be your friend."

She fell over a bit and Angelita had to stop her, holding her again. "Oh, okay. Well, then I'd like to be your friend, too."

Once they were back to Hellsing, Integra thought the whole thing was very interesting.

"I thought Alucard got rid of her." She had her arms crossed.

"Yes, but I felt sorry for her. She just needs to be reigned in a little." She nodded her head. "She can't be left alone out there. Just a few hours and she nearly killed herself."

"She doesn't look nearly dead." Integra laughed. "Just very sad."

"She'll ruin her life with these sad vampire games." She sat Mirabella down on the ground. "We have to take care of her. At least until she matures."

"I'm fine with that. It was Alucard's decision, not mine." She walked away. "Just take it up with him. And good luck."

Angelita sat Mirabella down on Alucard's bed and pointed at her. "We need to take care of her."

He looked at her quizzically. "Why is she here?"

"I got her. She was only out for a few hours and she already has ruined herself! She needs to be taken care of, to be helped! She's too new to be left out in the elements! Please!"

He looked back to what he was doing. "No."

Her eyes widened. "Why not!?"

"I don't like her."

"But…but she can change. She can't just be left alone Alucard. She'll be killed. I know she will. I can't have that on my conscience, can you?"

"Yes."

She looked annoyed. "Well if she has to go, then I'm leaving too."

"If that's how you feel."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. "What!?!"

"If you want to go, then you may go."

"It's not that I want to go; I just refuse to let this girl die when we can help her! She'll only take up a mere room in this place."

He let out a sigh. "Fine. But if she gets in one fight with you, of throws herself at me one time, then she's out. Understand?"

"I understand."

They both looked over to Mirabella, who had woken up a little. She sat up. "Th-thank you for letting me stay here." She slowly laid back down and went back to sleep


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter.12

Mirabella sat in her room, alone. "Why am I here?" She put her head in her hands.

---

Angelita walked down the halls of Hellsing to Alucard's room. She knocked on the door. He opened it. "What."

"She's still here. Are you still okay with that."

"I'd be fine with throwing her out if that's what you mean."

"We'll keep her then." She walked away.

---

Jennifer stood. "Right, then. I've got to prove myself."

---

Angelita knocked on Integra's office door.

"Come in."

She walked in. "Hello."

"Hello. What is it that you need, Angelita?"

"It's Mirabella. Is it alright that she is still here?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, what do I do with her, then?"

"Talk with her. Tell her that if she stays she needs to stop being so much of a pain."

Angelita sighed. "Yeah."

"Because I don't want to live in this place with that woman if she's like that."

"Okay. I'll do that."

"You don't have to." Integra and Angelita looked toward the door. Mirabella stood at it. "I've already made my decision. I'm not the same as I was. I want to be useful to you. I won't throw myself at Alucard anymore. I'm not that girl anymore. I promise." She closed her eyes. "Do you believe me?"

"Not really." Integra put her hand on her desk. "But I'll give you a chance."

---

Mirabella walked up to Seras on the firing range and stood at the spot next to her, pulling out a gun. Seras turned to look at her while firing. "Oh! Hello!" She spoke loudly over her fire.

"Hi!" Mirabella spoke over her next fire. "I'm staying here again!" She started shooting at the target.

"I heard!" Seras kept shooting. "Congratulations!"

"I hope we can be friends!" Mirabella smiled at her.

"Me too!" Seras turned to her. "Truly, I do!" She shot again.

Mirabella smiled and began shooting at the target. They both kept on in silence.

---

Alucard walked into Integra's office. "I thought I got rid of her."

"I thought you said she could come back."

He sat down in a chair. "I wasn't being serious."

"She's staying Alucard. She wants to change. You should let her."

He growled. Standing, he left the room.

---

"I hear you want to change." Alucard stood at the front of Mirabella's room. She had just sat down her gun from the firing range. She turned around; a little shocked from hearing the sound of his voice.

"Y-yes. I do. I do."

"That's good. You should."

"I will change, Alucard."

He turned around and left.

She sat down on her bed and let out a breath. "Oh, my."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter.13

Mirabella pulled out her gun and narrowed her eyes. He wasn't very far ahead of her. She just had to be patient, that's all. Moving forward a bit, she hid behind a dumpster in the mouth of the alley.

Looking across the street, she saw Seras. Seras nodded to her. Mirabella nodded back. This was her big chance. Her chance to prove herself. And she would do it. She wanted to become part of the ranks in Hellsing, to go on missions with them. So be somebody.

She heard a noise. Looking back toward the street she aimed her gun, ready to shoot. Finally, she saw the man in the distance. It wasn't two seconds after seeing him that she shot, hitting him straight in the heart.

---

"Very well done." Integra sat down in her chair. "I hear that you killed him on the first try."

"Yes."

Integra thought for a moment. "It seems that you do have some sort of talent, Mirabella. Maybe we could use you here at Hellsing. Would you like that?"

Mirabella smiled. "Yes, Ma'am. I would. That would be smashing. I wouldn't disappoint you, I promise."

"Well, then. It's settled. You'll stay here and help us."

"Thank you." She smiled, again.

---

Seras walked up to Mirabella and waved her hand from the other side of the hallway. "Hey! Congratulations!" She laughed. "I hear you're staying with us."

"Yeah!" They finally made it to each other. "I'll be working here. It feels great."

"Well, I'm happy for you. I think it'll be a good thing." She smiled. "Well, good luck."

Mirabells nodded. They walked away from each other, Mirabella to her room.

---

"So, you're staying here with us." Mirabella turned around. She was unpacking some things that Seras had gotten from her apartment, now that she knew she would be staying here.

"Yes." She nodded. "Is that alright?" She was worried. She really wanted this woman to like her, but she was afraid that wasn't possible after everything that had happened between them.

She sighed. "I suppose so. Integra feels it's alright. So I think that it must be. Alucard even thinks you did a good job. So, you have to stay, I think."

Mirabella thought about this. Maybe this was her way of saying she wanted her to stay too? She looked at her. "I hope we can be friends. Thank you for letting me stays here."

Elizabeth smiled. "Welcome home."


End file.
